1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for displaying products which are disposed on a shelf. More particularly, the invention relates to product display partitions and biasing devices for securing to a shelf having a plurality of connection points thereon.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the retail industry to secure partitions to shelves for separating a row of products arranged on the shelf from an adjacent row of similar or dissimilar products. The shelves typically include a plurality of connection points arranged in a regular pattern with a fixed distance, for example one inch, between adjacent connection points. The plurality of connection points allows retailers to secure one or more partitions to the shelf at appropriate locations to accommodate particular products to be displayed.
The positioning of such partitions on the shelf is dictated by the spacing of the connection points provided on the shelf unit. For example, if the shelf connection points are spaced at one inch on center, it has heretofore been possible to adjust the location of a partition on the shelf only in one inch increments.
Existing systems fail to make efficient use of the available shelf space. For example, if the size of a product is such that it requires only an additional ¼ inch of width between partitions, the partition would need to be moved a full inch to the next shelf connection point, resulting in a loss of ¾ inches of shelf space.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a partition which can be adjusted in increments of less than the spacing between shelf connection points in order to provide more efficient use of shelf space and to allow a spacing between partitions to be more closely tailored to a product's width.
It is also known to provide partitions having a front wall portion. However, the appropriate height of a front partition wall depends on the dimensions of the product to be displayed, particularly the height of the product. When products of varying heights are to be displayed adjacent such partitions, a number of different partitions are needed, each having a front wall sized to accommodate the particular product dimensions. Accordingly, the need exists for a reversible partition having walls of different heights, wherein the partition can be positioned on a shelf with a wall having a height appropriate to the product to be displayed positioned adjacent to a front of the shelf.
It is further known to use a biasing device to bias a row of products displayed on a shelf toward a front portion of the shelf. Such devices push a row of remaining products forward toward a front of the shelf as a product is removed, thereby maintaining a neat, fully stocked appearance and eliminating the need for manual leveling of shelves. Known biasing devices use an element of fixed size to push against a rear-most product in a row. However, depending on the dimensions of the product, various sized pushing elements are required. Thus a biasing device with a larger sized pushing element is needed for larger products, and a pushing device having a smaller sized pushing element is needed for smaller products. Accordingly, the need exists for a biasing device which can be used for products of various sizes.